


Post-Reunion

by paynesgrey



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Rachel wonders how she ended up caring for her drunk former teacher.





	Post-Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic. Written for the "escape" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

For a long minute, Rachel tried to remember how she came here with Will Schuester’s face in her lap.

Five years ago, of course, it would have been scandalous, and though her crush on him waned quickly, there was no denying she’d always had _some_ feelings for him, even after she’d buried them long ago.

But now…

Mr. Schuester, which she had affectionately called “Mr. Shue” while in school, insisted that she now call him Will, but she just couldn’t. _Old habits die hard._

He groaned and slightly shifted on her lap. Rachel tensed, and she looked around his bachelor pad with sympathy. He was still single and drinking occasionally, and here she was – on break from her musical’s tour to attend her five-year high school reunion – taking care of him.

Absently, she stroked his face, his soft hair, and she relaxed when she heard his even breathing. She stayed on his couch for a silent ten minutes, wondering how she was going to escape this situation before he woke up.

When he opened his bleary eyes, Rachel knew her escape plan was moot at this point, so she forced a smile when he met her eyes.

He still appeared inebriated, so Rachel thought perhaps there was hope that they could come out of this situation without either of them feeling embarrassed.

“Rachel?” he asked, holding up his hand. She took it, squeezing affectionately.

“Noah spiked the reunion punch, and you had too much.” He tried to protest, but she shushed him. “Just go to sleep now.”

He nodded and mumbled thanks, but not before adding, “Please stay.” He sounded desperate, and Rachel admitted she cared too much for him to deny his request.

As her former teacher settled within her lap, Rachel knew there was no escaping him now.  



End file.
